Growing Pains
by queenofterassen
Summary: Mallory Stone is about to enter her Sixth year at Hogwarts. Watch as she navigates school, friendships and romances and attempts to discover what she wants to do when she Grows Up. Friendship with marauders.
1. First Days, Friends and Boys

**So, this is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction, and I've been day dreaming about this one for ages. I have the story worked out in my head, well the basics of it anyways. So I just need to flesh it out properly. I hope you like it, it's one of my favourites. Please let me know what you think. I'm aware that so far, my own character Mallory, is looking a little Mary-Sue-ish but she wont continue to be that way I promise. And please if you have any suggestions on how to make this better, then please let me know. Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The story you see here is entirely fiction, and anything recognisable such as characters and places belongs to J. K. Rowling**

Chapter 1:

 _First Days, Friends and Boys._

Mallory hopped off the tube, and dragged her trunk along, her black cat Hades leading the way through the crowds. She travelled past the platforms until she found 9 and 10. There she stopped in front the large wall constructed in between both platforms, and watched as Hades disappeared into it. Giving a swift look around her to check no one was watching she walked quickly towards the wall, going through it to gain entrance to platform 9 and ¾'s. Spotting the scarlet steam engine, she sighed, and smiled.

Dodging through the crowds, she kept her eyes peeled for her best friends. She was just about to turn, and get onto the train when a pair of hands cut off her vision.  
'Guess who!' Said a deep voice.  
'Well, you're not James, he would have shouted it out by now,' she smirked. 'And Remus would just say hello, and Peter would never have the nerve to do something like this. Hello Sirius.'  
'Merlin, why do you have to be so intelligent!' Sirius moaned, as she turned around to face him.  
'Not my fault you were born with half a brain,' she threw over her shoulder as she climbed onto the train.  
'Hey, take that back!' Sirius cried, following her onto the train.  
'Nope!' Mallory said as she checked the compartments looking for her friends.  
'Mal!' Mallory turned and was engulfed in a hug from one of her best friends, Marlene Mckinnon. 'How was your summer?'  
'Brilliant thanks! You?'  
'Pretty good actually, met up with Fabian Prewett once or twice.' Marlene said slyly, winking at her.  
'Ooh do tell,' Mallory said, making her way into the compartment. Sirius trailed in behind her and narrowly missed being hit in the head with Mallory's trunk as she hauled it up into the luggage trunk. 'Lily!' Mallory hugged her best friend tightly.  
'How was your summer?' Mallory asked as she sat down, Sirius squeezing in next to her.  
'Oh, it was ok, it was nice coming to your place for two weeks though.'  
'Yeah, that was good, it was really lovely of your mum to invite us all.' Mary said, sitting down next to Lily.  
'That's ok, she loved having you all there, now that Mason and Ryan have moved out she says the house is too big, although having Dex and Ollie at home means there's never enough space.'  
'I thought you said Dex and Ollie share a room though?' Sirius asked.  
'Yeah, they do, but their stuff seems to float all over the house. And it's not like it's a massive house. So now we have a spare room, which was lucky, we had space for the girls to stay in, although we ended up moving it all into my room anyways, with Mum's help of course.'  
'Yeah, it meant we could talk all night and not wake your mum up,' Mary giggled.  
'Yep, it was brilliant, if a bit cramped,' Marlene commented.  
'Mal, do you think you could get your cat off of me please?' Sirius asked. Mallory looked over at him, and found Hades draped across his shoulders like a scarf.  
'He's obviously comfortable, and no, I will not move him, he's awful when he's mad.'  
'Anyway, what are you even doing in here Sirius?' Lily asked her eyebrows raised. Sirius shrugged, causing Hades to hiss and dig his claws in Sirius' shoulders.  
'Arrghh! Mal get your cat off me!' Sirius screamed frantically trying to remove Hades from his shoulder blades.  
'Honestly, stay still!' Mallory said, rolling her eyes. She stroked Hades, and once the cat had calmed, she removed him from Sirius' shoulders. 'I told you not to move him. What did you shrug for!?'  
'Forgot he was there,' Sirius mumbled, wincing as he moved his shoulder blades.  
'Anyway, as I said, what are you doing in here, why aren't you off with Potter?' Lily asked, her eyes narrowing.  
'I'm just going!' Sirius cried, holding out his hands. 'See you in a bit Mal?'  
'Yeah, I'll come and find you later.' Sirius waved and left the compartment, leaving the girls in peace.  
'Well thank goodness he's gone, otherwise Potter would have turned up without a doubt,' Lily sighed. Mallory rolled her eyes.

Lily Evans and James Potter had been enemies since their first train ride to Hogwarts, something to do with James insulting Lily's then friend Severus Snape. It had culminated in Snape calling Lily a mudblood, a nasty word for a muggleborn witch or wizard, when Lily had yelled at James to leave Snape alone after he'd attacked him and levitated him in the air after the end of their owl's. Lily had refused to accept Snape's apology and hadn't spoken to him since. Now at the beginning of their sixth year, Mallory wondered whether Lily would continue her silence where Snape was concerned. Mallory hoped so, Snape hung around with a group of wannabe death eaters, Voldemort's followers, and they were getting increasingly bold and dangerous. Several muggleborns had already been attacked at Hogwarts and the most the perpetrator's had gotten as punishment was detention.

'James isn't so bad Lils, if you'd give him a chance you'd see. Try not to yell at him every time he speaks to you this year? Just ignore him, and he'll go away, I'll try and get him to leave you alone too.' Mallory consoled her. Lily nodded and changed the subject to their OWL results rather hurriedly.  
'I got O's in all of mine, except for Divination, but then that wasn't exactly the best subject to pick. What about you Mary?' Lily asked.  
'Oh, I got an O in Defence, and Transfiguration and E's in everything else.' Mary replied.  
'Well, look at you to brainboxes.' Marlene sniffed. 'I got E's in everything, so that's something to be grateful for,' Marlene laughed. Mallory laughed with her before getting her results out of her bag and passing them to Lily. 'O's in everything, same as you Lils, all that studying and lack of a social life paid off in the end.' Mal said, shifting slightly as Hades climbed onto her shoulder.

Mallory went off to find the boys after lunch, leaving Mary and Marlene on their own as Lily was doing prefect patrols. Mallory had been friends with James and Sirius since they had been sorted into Gryffindor. Her older brothers, Mason and the twins Dexter and Oliver were in Gryffindor too. Only Ryan was in Ravenclaw like their mother. Mallory had placed the hat on her head, dreading what it would say.  
' _Oh, another Stone eh? Yes, I remember your mother, exceedingly clever, if a little odd. And your brothers too, all Gryffindors except one. And you, where shall we put you? You're brave, and feisty to eh?' The hat chuckled. 'Gryffindor sounds like it would be a good fit. But you're also clever, just like your mother, yes. Hmm. Ravenclaw might suit you. Perhaps even slytherin, where the ambitious dwell.'_  
'Not slytherin!' Mallory thought desperately.  
 _'No? Not slytherin eh? You'd be a good fit there, and do excellently there too. But no, not Slytherin. Hmm, hufflepuff definitely isn't right. Well, you're odd-'  
_ 'Hey!'  
 _'Well, you are! Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, you're odd, but not odd enough for Ravenclaw. Well, then, you're Brave and Loyal, Kind and a troublemaker I see. Hmm, yes, you'd be an excellent fit for_ _ **GRYFFINDOR!.**_

When Mallory had gone to sit with her brothers, she'd found James and Sirius involved in a heated discussion about quidditch with Mason. She'd joined in, and from then on they were fast friends. She'd met Lily, Mary and Marlene in their dormitory, and become good friends with them too. This wasn't a problem until fourth year when James decided he was in love with Lily. James ever one for the dramatics had succeeded in unintentionally embarrassing Lily every time he'd asked her out, and because of this and his intense rivalry with Lily's best friend Severus Snape, she'd never taken him seriously and only gotten increasingly more annoyed with him. Mallory kept on at James to stop being so dramatic and just hold a normal conversation with her, but every time James got within 3 feet of Lily he turned into an arrogant berk. Mallory just gritted her teeth and ignored him, but he riled Lily up to a point where she turned into a monster. Hopefully this year would change things. Mallory snorted, and rolled her eyes. That was about as likely as Sirius settling down with one girl. Sirius had a new girlfriend every week last year, reaching an all time record for himself. His friends just ignored this, and continued on with their lives. Mallory rolled her eyes at each new girl, and avoided Sirius until he'd gotten rid of her. That way she didn't have to watch them try to suck each others faces off.

Entering into the boys compartment, she sat down next to Remus, who was looking a little worse for wear. There were fresh scars on his face, and Mallory bit her lip, worrying about his health.  
'Stop staring at me Mal, I'm perfectly fine. And we're going back to Hogwarts, where it'll be easier to manage.'  
'I know I know. I do worry though, all the time. How was your summer?' She asked, patting his arm and stealing a chocolate frog. 'Not too bad, especially after the two weeks at James' house.'  
'That was good, although I'm not sure if Mrs Potter will want us again, not after the hole we made in the ceiling.' Remus laughed, remembering the exploding snap incident, where they tried to build the biggest tower of cards before the whole thing exploded and blew a hole in the ceiling.

Later that evening, the girls were sprawled out in front of the fire in the common room. They were almost bursting from the all the food they had eaten at the welcome back feast and chatting about their summers, when the marauders entered through the portrait hole, and James, spotting Lily, made a beeline for them.  
'Evans! Good summer?' He asked, sitting down next to Mallory, and draping an arm round her shoulders.  
'Yes, thank you,' Lily replied, looking at him suspiciously, obviously waiting for him to start declaring his undying love for her as usual.  
'Cool. Mine was pretty good, Mal and the boys came over, and there were only a few disasters, so my mum was happy.' James nodded his head at Mal, and Sirius, who had sat down on the other side of Mallory. Sirius turned to Mallory and grinned.  
'Alright there, Mal?' He asked, winking at her.  
'Eurgh, Sirius did you just wink at me?' Mallory asked, shuddering. Sirius' face fell.  
'Er, yes. Why, did it look creepy?'  
'No!' Mallory laughed. She patted his cheek reassuringly. 'No Sirius, it wasn't creepy, just strange. You've never winked at me before.'  
'Ah well,' Sirius ran a hand through his hair, almost nervously. 'Just thought it would make you laugh. And it did, so mission accomplished, eh?' He said, nudging her shoulder. Mallory laughed and nudged him back.  
'No girlfriend yet?' She asked, laying her head on his shoulder sleepily, her black curls splayed out down her back. Sirius laid his cheek against her head and smiled.  
'Not yet, why you jealous?'  
'Hardly,' Mallory scoffed. 'Just wanted to know how long it'd be before you were sucking some poor girls face off like a dementor.'  
'Hey!' Sirius cried. Mal giggled and snuggled up to him, as Sirius put his arm around her. 'Just cause you're my friend doesn't mean I want to see that, Pads.' Sirius shook his head at her.  
'Well as my friend, you should be prepared to sit through uncomfortable situations with me. That's what a friend does.'  
'No I'm sorry but that's never going to happen. If you know, pigs fly, and James and Lily ever get together, I highly doubt you'd sit there whilst he sucked her face off.' Sirius laughed at that and was about to reply, when Lily cut in angrily.  
'Excuse me?! Potter will never get anywhere near my face with my permission!'  
'I know Lils, I know!' Mal laughed.  
'Anyways, come on you lot, we need to get to bed.' Lily said, shaking Mary's shoulder. Mallory leaned over and ruffled James' hair, and kissed Sirius' cheek.'Night boys,' she said, waving to Remus and Peter. Mallory looked over at Marlene, who was flirting with Fabian Prewett.  
'Marls! Come on, stop flirting and come to bed!' She shouted. Marlene looked indignant, but said goodnight to Fabian, and followed Mallory up the stairs to the Sixth year girls dorm.

As the girls settled in for the night, curled up in bed in their pajamas, talk turned to boys.  
'So Marlene, things going well with Fabian then?' Mallory asked.  
'Yeah, actually. He's asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him on the first trip. So that's a good sign, eh?' The girls all nodded, and chorused yes.  
'What about you, Mal? Anyone caught your eye?' Lily asked. Mallory shrugged.  
'Not really.' She said.  
'Oh, what about Sirius.' Marlene asked innocently. Mallory sat up and stared at her.  
'What about him?' She asked.  
'Well, you two were flirting earlier on, and you were very cosy! And you kissed his cheek!' Marlene accused. Mallory rolled her eyes, blushing slightly.  
'It was just from affection, he's practically family, like James and Remus.'  
'Yeah, well you didn't kiss their cheeks did you!' Mary said, giggling.  
'Oh pssh Mary! Don't be ridiculous! There's nothing going on between me and Sirius.' Mallory said, snuggling up under the covers again.  
'No? He was looking at you strangely, though. Like he was seeing you differently. Like he looks at his girlfriend's, before he kisses them.' Marlene said nonchalantly.  
'Oh, shush Marlene! Just cause you want Fabian to kiss you, and therefore have kissing on the brain doesn't mean there's anything going on between me and Sirius!' Mallory said, rolling her eyes, though her cheeks were burning.  
'No, but the way he was looking at you does.' Marlene said.  
'Oh, and how was he looking at me then?'  
'Like he wanted to kiss you.' Marlene said smugly.  
Oh.


	2. NEWTS, Bubbles and Sirius Black

**Hi! I'm back again! Sorry for taking so long to update this story. My personal life has been really hectic. What with depression, and uni work and my job plus family etc it's been a busy few months. So here is the next chapter, please read and review your insights and opionions really do matter to me. A big thank you to the people that followed this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise including names and places belongs to J.**

Chapter 2

NEWTS, Bubbles and Sirius Black

When Mallory woke, she found Lily standing over her, fully dressed and an angry expression on her face. Mallory blinked the sleep out of her eyes and sat up.  
'Morning.' She yawned sleepily. Lily continued to stare at her.  
'What? What's the matter? I'm awake aren't I? What's the time?' Mallory turned to her bedside table where her clock sat, and found that it was 8 o' clock. 'Crap, I have to get dressed!' She pushed past Lily and hurried into the bathroom. She showered quickly and threw her uniform on. Brandishing her wand she got her curls up into a semi-neat ponytail leaving her long fringe out. Quickly she put eyeliner and mascara on, and declared herself ready. She rushed back into the bedroom and shoved her new books into her bag along with some rolls of parchment, a few quills and an inkpot. Lily tapped her foot impatiently.  
'What? I took ten minutes! That's a new record for me!' Mallory pronounced proudly. Lily sighed, took her arm and dragged her down the stairs to the common room. The marauders were stumbling down the stairs, looking half asleep still.  
'Morning boys!' Mal said brightly waving at them and promptly dropping her bag. Sirius hurried over to her and helped her pick up her things.  
'Thanks, Sirius. Late night?' She asked, as he threw his arm around her shoulder and yawned.  
'Just the usual marauder new school year party.' He said he as they strolled out of the common room and began descending the stairs to the great hall. Mallory smiled, she knew exactly what happened at the marauder's new school year parties. She'd been invited in her fourth and fifth years. They drank firewhiskey, ate as many weird sweets as possible and played truth or dare. This usually resulted in chaos and explosions, so she was surprised to see Sirius looking relatively whole.

'No wounds then?' She asked as they entered the great hall.  
'Nope, although there was an interesting burn mark on my bum, want to see?' Sirius asked, his hands going the zipper on his trousers.  
'No thanks!' Mallory cried, sitting down hurriedly. Sirius collapsed into the seat next to her and smiled. He pulled as much food towards him as he could and piled it onto his plate. Mallory eyed the mountain of food in front of him.  
'You really gonna eat all of that?' She asked, pulling some toast towards her and pouring herself a cup of tea.  
'I'm in need of sustenance woman!' Sirius said, shoveling bacon and eggs into his mouth. Mallory shook her head and turned to the girls.  
'What are you all taking this year?' She asked.  
'The usual, without History of Magic, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures,' answered Lily.  
'Do you know what you want to do yet, Lils?' Asked Mary.  
'I'm trying to decide between being a Healer or an Auror. I haven't decided yet.' Lil answered, taking a drink of pumpkin juice from her goblet.  
'I want to go into the department of international magical cooperation,' Mary said, stirring her porridge.  
'Sounds good Mary. I'm not sure, I'm thinking either magical law or a healer like Lily.' Marlene said. 'What about you Mal?'  
'I want to be a curse breaker for gringotts. I get to travel and I get see cool artifacts. Win win!' The girls laughed. 'What about you Sirius.'  
'Auror' Sirius grunted his mouth full of food. Next to him James nodded eagerly his mouth full too.  
'Remus?'  
'I'm not sure, perhaps I'll just work in the muggle world.' Remus said quietly, and Mallory frowned, knowing why he didn't want to plan a proper career in the ministry. Remus was a werewolf, something he couldn't help, but the wizarding world was cruel and prejudiced against werewolves. Mallory smiled at him gently, and Remus smiled back, his mood lightening slightly.  
'What about you Peter?' Mal asked finishing her toast and starting on an apple.  
'Oh, well I'm gonna work with my dad in his joke shop in Manchester.'  
'Cool,' Mal said smiling at him. She turned to Lily only to find her in a deep discussion with Professor Mcgonagall about her NEWT subjects.

Professor Mcgonagall turned to Mallory.  
'Excellent OWL results Miss Stone. I was particularly pleased with your transfiguration mark, and your performance in the practical exam. Now which subjects will you be keeping? As we discussed last year, you'll need quite a few to work for gringotts.'  
'I'd like to take transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, charms, potions, herbology, arithmancy and ancient runes.'  
'Excellent, well here's your timetable. Off you go Miss stone.' Mallory took her timetable and studied it. She had herbology first thing on monday.

The group headed off to herbology together, Sirius falling into step with Mallory.  
'Still going with the sock tradition Mal?' Sirius pointed at Mal's feet. She wore her purple converses, with her odd socks. One was gold with gryffindor crests on, and the other was black with golden snitches. It was Mal's tradition to wear odd socks on the first day back. For good luck.  
'Of course, it's good luck!'  
'Sure, sure it is. So any plans for this evening?'  
'I'm actually planning a little jaunt with the girls, a first day back blow off, you?'  
'Ah, I see. Ditching us again?' Sirius nudged her shoulder, smirking.  
'Hey! That's not fair! I spend a lot of time with you guys. I study with you, I come to quidditch practices, and quidditch matches, I eat with you, I come with you on exploring missions, I-' She lowered her voice, 'I wait up for you on full moons.' Sirius sighed. He hadn't realised he'd upset her.  
'I know, Mal I was only joking.' Sirius took her hand and squeezed it. 'I didn't mean to upset you.' He pulled her in close, his arm around her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head quickly.  
'It's okay. I just don't want you, or any of you guys to think i'm neglecting you. It's just a girls night tonight is all.'  
'I get it, Mal. We had our boys night last night, so don't worry. Enjoy your girls night.'

At 9pm that night, after 3 hours of homework, since Lily insisted on at least making a start, the girls made their way to the prefect bathroom. Lily, who was the 6th year Gryffindor prefect, gave the password _Banana Split_. The girls piled into the bathroom, dumping their things on the floor.  
Five minutes later, they were in their swimming costumes, and running the taps on the pool. They filled it with floating bubbles, strawberry scented bubbles and beach ball sized bubbles that they could throw to each other.  
After a few games of volleyball with the giant bubbles, handstand and hold your breath competitions, Mallory swam to the edge of the pool and retrieved her wand. She shot water at Lily, and shouted, 'water fight!' Pandemonium ensued. Mary and Lily teamed against Mal and Marlene. Mal was shooting different coloured blasts of water at Mary and Lily, when there was a knock on the door.  
'Erm, Hello? I need to use the bathroom, could you hurry up please!'  
Mal looked at Lily whose expression clearly said she was terrified. They quickly jumped out and changed into their pajamas. Slowly, Lily opened the door, and they found James, Sirius, Remus and Peter on the other side. Lily's face started to go red, and she looked absolutely furious. Mal needed to rescue the situation before it went nuclear.  
'Boys, had the same idea I see?' She asked, leaning against the door.  
'We did, Mal, we did.' James said. 'Erm, Lily, we are very sorry to interrupt your evening. But could I just point out that you have green hair?' Lily's eyes went very wide, and she turned menacingly to Mallory.  
'What is he talking about Mal? I assume that since you were the one shooting different coloured water blasts at me and Mary that this is your fault?' Mal nodded. 'So, how do you intend to fix it?' Mal gulped, and quickly rifled through her spell knowledge in her mind.  
'It's okay I know the counter spell,' she said, pointing her wand at Lily and muttering the incantation under her breath. She breathed a sigh of relief when Lily's hair turned back to it's normal fiery shade. 'Sorry about that Lils, I didn't realise it would stain.' Lily drew herself up to her full height, and took a deep breath.  
'It's quite alright Mal, you fixed it. So, what are you all doing here?' She asked the boys, her eyes narrowing.  
'You do realise that you're out past curfew?' Sirius said, looking at her with a superior look on his face. Mal, Mary and Marlene quickly made shushing motions at him. Sirius paid them no attention. 'And you're a prefect too, tut tut.' Mallory sliced her hand across her neck repeatedly, hoping Sirius would see and _stop_ talking. Apparently he'd gone blind.  
'Our friend Remus here could put you in detention.' Sirius said smirking at them. Remus made frantic shaking motions with his head.  
'Remus wouldn't put Lily in detention!' James exclaimed.  
'I'm hardly in a position to give detentions out Sirius. We're out past curfew too.' Remus interrupted before James could get too melodramatic. Sirius sighed.  
'Alright, that is a valid point.' Mal breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin for Remus.  
'We're very sorry to have interrupted you,' Remus apologised.  
'We can escort you back to Gryffindor tower, can't we gentleman!' James said happily.  
Lily frowned, 'I-'  
'That's an excellent idea, lead the way Lily.' Marlene interrupted, before linking arms with Mary. Lily let out a sigh of frustration before leading them along the corridor. Sirius fell in beside Mallory.  
'Nice night for a moonlight stroll, don't you think Mal?' Sirius asked, grinning at her. Mallory frowned at him. Sirius' grin fell.  
'Did you spend the last few hours with James, trying to figure out where we'd gone?' Mallory asked, her eyes narrowing him. Sirius was silent for a moment, unsure what to say.  
'I- Well- I- No!' He spluttered. Mallory rolled her eyes. They climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower, and piled through the portrait hole. Mallory stopped at the bottom of the girls staircase and turned to Sirius.  
'Honestly Sirius, if you can't go a few hours without the my company, you should've just said.' With that she turned and climbed the stairs to her bed.


End file.
